1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system using a processor for reasoning an optimized service of a ubiquitous system, and more particularly, to a method and system for reasoning an optimized service of a ubiquitous system using context information and emotion awareness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional art, a method of reasoning a service for a user in a ubiquitous environment may reason a service suitable for the user based on a state of the user such as a location of the user, and the like.
However, people may feel differently about the same service depending on emotion, even when they are located in the same place or act the same.
For example, when a user feels annoyed, the user may be annoyed by a song that the user likes, and may not want to see an image that the user is fond of.
Accordingly, a method and system using a processor for reasoning an optimized service of a ubiquitous system that may recognize an emotion of each user, and provide the users with different services based on the emotion and a state of each of the users, even when each of the users acts the same, may be required.